


Decisions Made by Moonlight

by theimpossiblegeekygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblegeekygrrl/pseuds/theimpossiblegeekygrrl
Summary: After the last graduation party ended, Lily goes on a walk around Hogwarts, remembering her time there. When she finds Sirius in the arms of a wild haired man, she wants to leave … but finds that she can’t turn away ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Medium:** Poser 11 and Pixelmater, rendering in Firefly
> 
>  **Prompt #:** H7
> 
>  **Warnings:** implications of oral sex and slash
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, make nothing, am just a slave to JK in all all ways :)
> 
>  **A/N:** I hope you enjoy! And a big thank you to two of the best-est mods in the biz.

****

**  
**

Decisions Made by Moonlight

**  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. Comment here for on [Livejournal](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/292788.html) for the artist to see.


End file.
